


Rollito Triste

by Nyridian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyridian/pseuds/Nyridian
Summary: Yuuri ha estado deprimido últimamente y ¿quién mejor que su mejor amigo para animarle? Phichit se había dado el trabajo de contentar al japonés, mas no sabe muy bien como, pero... ¡internet siempre tiene la solución! ¿Cierto?
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 4





	1. ¿Cómo cuidar de un rollito triste?

-Yuuri, no puedes seguir así -alargó Phichit desde la puerta de la habitación, viendo como su amigo estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama- Salgamos, anda -alargó luego de cerrar la puerta, yendo a tirársele encima.

-¡Phichit! -soltó sorprendido el japonés- Estoy cansado, no tengo ganas... -murmuró sacándose al moreno de encima antes de enrollarse mas en la sabana y darse la vuelta.

Phichit hizo un mohín una vez se sentó en el suelo, agradeciendo que no le doliera la caída. No se rendiría tan fácil en intentar animar a su amigo. Sabía que perder a Vicchan y el Grand Prix Final debía de ser duro, pero ya había pasado un mes de eso y para eso estaba él, para animarlo.

-¡Ya veras, Yuuri! -exclamó teniendo una idea a la vez que saltaba a su cama, pues eran compañeros de habitación.

¡Internet le daría la solución!

-San Google todo lo sabe -murmuró abriendo la aplicación- Bien... ¿pero qué debo buscar? -murmuró viendo al rollito triste que era su amigo.

_ Google _

_¿Cómo cuidar de un rollito triste?_

Tecleó sintiéndose algo tonto, pero se sorprendió al obtener respuestas.

_¡Prepárate_ _para decirle "sayonara" a esa depresión_ , Katsuki Yuuri!, pensó motivado.


	2. Pasos 1 y 2

_Primer paso: Prepara una manta._

Al día siguiente, sábado.

Desde temprano Yuuri se dedicó a hacer sus tareas mientras que Phichit buscaba entre sus cosas alguna manta apropiada para envolver al chico. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri solo veía al tailandés muy animado yendo de allá para acá buscando algo en el desastre que era su lado de la habitación dado la insistente búsqueda.

-Eh, Phichit -dijo bajando su lápiz cuando la curiosidad pudo-, ¿buscas algo en específico? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él le miró.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, debe estar aquí en algún lado -murmuró y siguió buscando entre sus cosas.

Yuuri suspiró, no se concentraba gracias a su desorden, pero le dejó ser, mas algunos minutos después se rindió, no se concentraba para nada gracias a su amigo y a que su mente vagaba por lo ocurrido hace un mes.

-¡Aquí esta! -exclamó Phichit alegremente, sacando una manta azul con bordado de hámster en todos lados.

El japonés le miró curioso, pues esa manta era la favorita de su amigo.

-Olvidé que la había llevado a la tintorería -dijo sacándola del plástico en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -le miró curioso.

Phichit solo sonrió divertido y Yuuri tembló un poco, ¿qué era esa sonrisa?

_Segundo Paso: Toma a la persona triste._

Phichit se acercó a Yuuri lentamente, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿q-qué haces? Me das miedo -murmuró levantándose del asiento, retrocediendo a cada paso que daba el tailandés.

-¡No temas, esto es para ayudarte! -exclamó divertido, saltando sobre él.

Yuuri apenas pudo esquivarlo.

-¿Cómo esto me ayuda? -preguntó nervioso.

-¡Internet no se equivoca! -exclamó persiguiéndolo.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¡Phichit! ¡A-Ah, detente! ¡Me voy a caer!

Duraron un rato persiguiéndose por la pequeña habitación, la cual iba quedando aún más desordenada.

-¡Espera! -paró Yuuri mirando el desastre. Tendría que arreglar todo aquello... al menos tendría con qué distraerse ya que no prestaba mucha atención a sus deberes. Suspiró- ¿Si acepto esa "ayuda" me dejarás en paz?

Phichit aun con la manta en mano asintió varias veces con decisión. 

Yuuri suspiró una vez más. No podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¡No te arrepentirás! -saltó el moreno hacia él y le abrazó para luego levantarle con facilidad.

-¡A-Ah! ¡E-E-Espera!

-Vaya, Yuuri, sí que has bajado de peso -murmuró preocupado- Debemos solucionar eso -dijo acercando la cara aun mas a él.

El tailandés debía admitir que Yuuri siempre le había parecido guapo.

-A-Ah, está bien -murmuró algo incómodo y sonrojado por la cercanía de su amigo- P-Pero me ayudarás a arreglar este desastre luego -dijo serio.

-¡Por supuesto! -le abrazó más, logrando que el azabache se sonrojara aún más si cabía.

-¡P-Para! ¿Esto es necesario?

-¡Si! -exclamó y alegremente, continuó con los siguientes pasos.


	3. Pasos 3 y 4

_Paso tres: Ubícale sobre la mantita._

Y el moreno tiró a Yuuri sobre su cama. Un tomate quedaba pálido en comparación al japonés.

-Uh, a ver que sigue -tomó su teléfono y revisó el siguiente paso- ¡Ah, cierto, la manta! -volteó para tomarla, pues la había dejado a un lado.

-¿Esto es algún reto o algo que encontraste en las redes? -preguntó con paciencia- Phichit, ¿tendremos que hablar de nuevo sobre moderar el uso del celular?

Él le miró con horror.

-¡No, no, no es eso! De verdad es para ayudarte -se sentó en sus caderas para evitar que se levantara.

-No sé si creerte -murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¡Es cierto!

-Pesas, Phichit.

-¡Waa! ¡Yuuri, eres tan cruel! -le abrazó fuertemente.

Yuuri intentaba sacárselo de encima ya que estaban en una pose algo... incómoda para él, sin añadir comprometedora.

_Paso cuatro: Enrolla a la persona triste en la mantita._

Yuuri no estaba siendo nada fácil. Estaba siendo algo arisco y por alguna razón estaba muy sonrojado, cosa que animaba a Phichit, pues al menos sabía que lo estaba distrayendo de las cosas tristes que solía pensar el mayor.

-¡Solo déjate querer! -alargó divertido- ¡O prometo que publicaré las fotos de tu pijama de cerditos!

Y con eso, el japonés se quedó inmóvil.

-De acuerdo, solo... quítate de encima, pesas mucho.

-¡Hecho! -se bajó y tomó nuevamente la manta- No puedes hacerte para atrás, ¿bien?

El mayor asintió y se sentó cruzando las piernas en forma de indio.

-En serio, no sé qué intentas -ladeó la cabeza a la vez que Phichit le tapaba con la mantita.

-¡Alegrarte! Lo estaba planeando desde ayer y creo que es una buena idea.

El menor buscó su laptop algunas cosas más bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri, quien pensaba que quizás no fuera mala idea dejar que su mejor amigo intentara subirle el humor.

-¡Listo!

El tailandés puso la laptop sobre la cama junto a un montón de dulces y bebidas.

-Ah... No creo que sea bueno comer... -murmuró mirando el montón de comida.

Ya estaba algo subido de peso, pues Phichit compraba mucha comida para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor... y funcionaba un poco.

-Vamos, solo será mientras vemos las películas.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué mejor para subir los ánimos que día de películas con tu mejor amigo? -preguntó metiéndose dentro de la manta también, abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

Yuuri sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Debía de admitir que cuando el menor estaba entusiasmado con algo era... realmente lindo.


	4. Pasos 5, 6 y 7

_Paso cinco: Pon el rollito triste sobre un sillón o cama._

-Bien, el quinto paso está listo -dijo alegremente el moreno mirando su celular.

-¿En serio sacas eso de una guía? -preguntó sin poder creérselo- Tenemos que hablar sobre el uso del celular...

-¡AH! ¡Mira, come más chocolate, Yuuri, te hará bien! -dijo rápidamente metiéndole una tableta en la boca para evitar el tema.

_Pasos seis y siete: Abraza al rollito lo más fuerte que puedas y Pon las películas favoritas del rollito._

-¡Anoche bajé varias de tus películas favoritas, alguna que otra serie y por si acaso, algunas presentaciones de Viktor! -informó dándole play a la película en su laptop.

Yuuri no tenía nada que decir, esta vez Phichit sí que se estaba esforzando.

-Gracias -dijo sinceramente.

Phichit lo miró, sus ojos cafés brillaban a la luz de los créditos iniciales de la película.

-No hay de qué -sonrió-, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no? -dijo por primera vez sintiendo un mal sabor de boca con esas simples palabras.

El nipón asintió sintiéndose raro, quizás algo... ¿decepcionado?, pero... ¿por qué?

-Si -afirmó colocando bien sus lentes con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, entonces -Phichit desvió la mirada de aquellos lindos ojos, pues comenzaba a sentir su cara acalorarse- A ver la película y cumplir el paso seis -le abrazó fuertemente y recostó al mayor en su pecho.

Debía admitir que sentía un poco de miedo de que Yuuri sintiera los latidos rápidos de su corazón, pues eran amigos y... eso lamentablemente no cambiaría. Por otro lado, Yuuri estaba más que sonrojado sin comprender qué estaba pasando, es decir, Phichit siempre había sido algo invasivo y tierno con él, pero ahora se sentía distinto, se sentía bien y... extraño. Todo Yuuri se sentía extraño.


	5. Pasos 8, 9 y 10

_Paso ocho y nueve: Alimenta al rollito con galletas y otras golosinas y Cuida que el rollito este bien hidratado porque llorar deshidrata._

A medida que las películas avanzaban, Phichit se aseguraba de que Yuuri comiera los dulces que había traído así como de que bebiera jugo. Esos pasos estaban más que cumplidos.

Ambos estaban entretenidos y Phichit tomó una foto disimulada del momento. La guardaría para él, no sentía ganas de compartir ese momento con nadie más por primera vez.

Una de las películas acababa de terminar cuando el japonés se movió.

-Hagamos una pausa -propuso Yuuri separándose disimuladamente del menor, estirándose.

-Estoy de acuerdo -le imitó.

-Ahh, estoy tan lleno -suspiró alegremente, pues de verdad se sentía de mejor humor.

-Eso es bueno -sonrió- Bien dicen que barriga llena, corazón contento -rió.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Aunque claro, luego se arrepentiría porque no estaba entrenando y estaba engordando fácilmente, pero eso lo molestaría luego. No arruinaría el buen ambiente.

El resto del día pasó y ambos se quedaron viendo las películas. Yuuri se había quedado dormido mientras que Phichit estaba alegre y revisaba algunas cosas en Instagram y Twitter, hasta que le llegó un DM de Leo.

¿Hey, Phichit, al fin te animaste a decirle a Yuuri?

El estadounidense de ascendencia mexicana sabía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el japonés. El moreno se sonrojó y observó con miedo a Yuuri, como si temiera que despertara de repente y leyera aquello, pero este estaba plácidamente dormido en su pecho.

No, no sé cuándo sería buen momento... No creo que él sienta lo mismo.

Leo contestó de inmediato.

Cualquier momento es bueno.

Recuerda que no debes quedarte con esos sentimientos mucho tiempo. Es tu mejor amigo, no lo tomará a mal.

Lo se, Leo, gracias por preocuparte.

Nos vemos en las competencias.

Y envió el mensaje añadiendo un emoticón de guiño y paz.

Suspiró, ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que le gustaba? Era algo muy cliché, ¿no?

Soltó una risita contenida.

Ese no era el verdadero problema, el verdadero problema era que le había estado mandando indirectas a Yuuri casi desde que se conocieron y el mayor no terminaba de darse cuenta. A veces solo quería golpearlo con un letrero que dijera: " ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA... ".

-Pero apuesto que ni así te darías cuenta, Yuuri -murmuró mirando de nuevo al japonés y este se removió un poco.

Phichit se alarmó.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? -murmuró Yuuri despertando, mirándole con cara somnolienta.

A Phichit se le paró el corazón por un segundo y miró al mayor totalmente aterrado.

-A-Ah... Y-Yo... -se alejó un poco bloqueando su teléfono y llevándolo a su pecho.

Yuuri le miró confundido.

-No me digas que volviste a tomarme una foto dormido -bostezó acercándose a él.

Se sonrojó aún más, despeinado se veía malditamente sexy.

-Y-Y-Yo... No, como crees -dijo moviendo las manos y negando.

-¿Seguro? -le acorraló contra la pared y Phichit tragó fuerte.

-Seguro -afirmó.

Yuuri solo le mostró la palma de la mano en una clara indicación de que le diera el teléfono. Pero Phichit no podía, no había cerrado la conversación con Leo y si lo hacía ahora sería muy sospechoso, ¿no?

-Te ves culpable, estas nervioso -murmuró muy cerca.

_¡Yuuri, idiota!_ Pensó acalorado. Las emociones volaban por su pecho y su estómago parecía un panal furioso de abejas. Era ahora o nunca. Animo, Phichit, se dijo mentalmente.

-Es que... verás... ¿Qué opinas de las relaciones homosexuales? -preguntó nervioso.

A Yuuri le sorprendió un poco aquello, pues no venía al caso. Se alejó un poco del menor y le miró pensativo.

-Pienso que una persona es libre de amar a otra persona.

Phichit suspiró un poco aliviado y aquello alertó al japonés. ¿Acaso su amigo era...? No, no podía ser, ¿verdad? Y si lo fuera...

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -le miró a los ojos entre curioso y esperanzado.

-Pues... -bajó la mirada- verás, me gusta un chico y...

_Claro._ _Yuuri no podía ser su tipo_ , pensó y se sintió tonto por un momento al albergar esperanzas. Se alejó del menor con gesto decaído. Phichit se alertó y le tomó de la mano.

-¡Déjame terminar, idiota! -exclamó- ¡El chico que me gustas eres tú! -le tomó del cuello y cerrando los ojos, estampó sus labios con los del mayor.

Yuuri no podía salir de su asombro, pero correspondió cuando el contrario comenzó a mover los labios en una suave y dulce caricia. ¿Quién diría que su mejor amigo correspondía a sus sentimientos?

Al separarse, ambos estaban sumamente rojos. Yuuri le abrazó para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Tú también me gustas -susurró feliz.

-¿¡En serio!? -le alejó con una gran sonrisa, pero de repente se puso algo serio- ¡¿Sabes cuantos besos nos hemos perdido?! -le movió un poco y Yuuri se sonrojó- Me debes mucho.

-Ah, eh, yo... No sabía.

-Eres muy despistado -negó con la cabeza.

Yuuri solo soltó una risita.

-Lo siento.

-Pero eres  mi despistado -y con un empujón le devolvió a la cama para cobrarle todos los besos que le debía y taparse con la mantita.

-¡A-Ah, Phichit, con cuidado! -se quejó divertido mientras el menor se colocaba sobre él y besaba toda su cara.

-¡Shh! -atrapó sus labios con los de él y luego tomó una foto- Esta la guardaré para mí -le guiñó un ojo para volver a besarle.

Entre fotos y besos, Yuuri olvidó sus problemas. Estaba feliz.

_Paso diez: ¡Y ya tenemos un rollito feliz!_

Phichit se encargaría luego de añadir que el amor y los besos también eran muy efectivos...

**Fin**


End file.
